This disclosure relates to an integrated vehicle audio system.
Audio systems in vehicles, such as cars, SUVs, and trucks, typically include four or more loudspeakers located around the vehicle and a centralized electronics unit, referred to as a head unit, including amplifiers, control electronics, media sources, and a user interface. In some examples, the amplifiers or media sources are external from the head unit and located in other parts of the vehicle, such as under a seat or in the trunk. In some examples, the user interface is separate from the other electronics.
Audio systems in homes and other locations may include a set of loudspeakers connected to a central receiver and amplifier, or they may be integrated all-in-one units in which the loudspeakers, media sources, amplifiers, and control electronics are all packaged in a single unit.
By “loudspeaker,” we refer to a set of one or more electroacoustic transducers in a housing that delivers acoustic energy to a listening area in response to an electrical signal. Electroacoustic transducers are sometimes referred to as “drivers” or simply “speakers.”